


the beckon to your call

by kathrynthegreat



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynthegreat/pseuds/kathrynthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to be sure that you can handle yourself. No more rescues, understand?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beckon to your call

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to infragilis for the beta and assistance with everything else. This is what happens when two actors have great chemistry on-screen and I can't stop thinking they should make out. Takes place after "Sex and Drugs", so spoilers through that episode.

“It was Aaron’s idea for you to come rescue me?” Charlie quirked an eyebrow and made a face. “That means you were okay with me killing that guy.” She nodded her head, the puzzle pieces falling into place. “And you knew they would kill me.”

Miles had the good grace to glance away, his shoulders hunched like he was tired. Or maybe defeated. The thought of her tough as nails uncle giving up was too much to take in, especially after all they had experienced in the last few days.

She looked up and bit her lower lip, doing her level best not to let the tickle in her throat progress to full on tears. Nora and Aaron had fallen silent by the newly built fire, Nora from exhaustion and weakness from her recent illness. Aaron hadn’t said much at all after they stopped for the night and made camp.

Charlie realized just how much she owed them and felt a wave of warmth in her chest when she turned away and started walking.

“Hey, where are you going-” Miles followed behind her and she could hear his quiet footsteps in the dark. “I never said I was perfect Charlie.” His voice hissed in her ear and she realized too late that he was right next to her.

“Fuck you, Miles.” She had wanted to say that to him for days and her breath caught on the words as they tumbled free from her mouth.

“Hey, maybe I thought you’d be okay.” He didn’t sound very convinced, but Charlie turned around to face him anyway.

“Did you really think that?” She lifted her chin and stared at him unblinkingly. It was late and the only thing she could see clearly was his face and his eyes staring back.

“Maybe.” Miles shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his forehead. “Let’s just say that at first I wasn’t sure what you were capable of, but I’m starting to figure it out.”

“Promise me, okay?” Charlie stepped toward him, crowding his space, forcing him to look at her. “Promise me that if I…” She stumbled on the word reluctant to say it because saying it out loud might make it true. “If I die you will rescue Danny and keep him safe.”

“Charlie,” Miles searched her eyes and reached out a hand to touch her face, only to drop it to his side at the last second. “Take off that dress.” Without another word he turned around and walked back toward camp.

The next two days they travelled fast, stopping only when exhaustion forced them to and sleeping a few hours at night. Aaron spoke little and when he did say something it was usually directed to Nora. The two of them stuck closer together and more than once Charlie saw them touch. It was as if they noticed each other and adjusted their movements; fingers lingering over a shared water bottle, small smiles at a shared joke, and sleeping back to back.

She was sure Miles noticed too, but he gave no outward indication. If anything he was even more aloof and uncommunicative than before. It took every ounce of pride and patience Charlie had not to call him out on it. It was funny that a life or death experience seemed to be drawing Aaron and Nora together, and a similar situation was having the opposite affect for her and Miles. Every time Charlie thought she had him figured out she was wrong. She was tired of being wrong.

“Nora, take Charlie’s crossbow and catch us something for dinner.” Miles had stopped them earlier in the evening than they were used to. The sun hadn’t set yet and the heat of the day still permeated the woods.

Aaron looked from Miles to her, clearly confused. “But she was one of the best hunters in the village, I don’t understand why-”

“Miles has a plan.” Nora spoke up and put her hand out to Charlie, waiting for her to hand over the crossbow. “He always does. Even when he doesn’t.” She quirked her eyebrow and gripped the stock of the weapon and then smiled at Charlie.

“Take your time.” Miles dismissed them, unbuckling the sword from around his waist and tossing it to the ground. The knife strapped to his calf was next. By the time he was done a small pile of arms lay at his feet.

Charlie watched in silence as Aaron and Nora walked away, Nora explaining the finer points of bow-hunting to her companion. In a few moments they were gone, leaving her alone with Miles. “Okay. Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

“Are you willing to do anything to get Danny back?” Miles asked.

She huffed out a breath, resisting the urge to yell. “What is going on?”

Impatience grated her nerves, leaving her feeling raw and exposed.

“Training.” Miles nodded when he realized she understood where this was going. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, I’ve already told you.” Charlie stared him down. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Sure we do. Your brother is already in Philly and he’s not going anywhere. I want to be sure that you can handle yourself. No more rescues, understand?” He waited a beat and then walked towards her. “Where are your weapons?”

She felt her eyes go wide at the question. “You told Nora to take my crossbow, remember?”

“This is hand to hand combat. Your body is your weapon.” He spread his arms wide and smiled. “Take me down.”

Charlie couldn’t help but smirk at him. “You’re serious?”

He answered by grabbing her around the waist and throwing her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. Too late she realized he _was_ serious. Once she caught her breath she fought back, but it was no use, he had her pinned.

“Are you even going to try?” Miles let go and got to his feet. “Again.”

She barely had time to stand up before he attacked again, this time catching her leg and toppling her over. He didn’t let go, instead he gripped her knee and lifted trapping her within the cage of his body. Helpless yet again, she tried to push him off, only to find her efforts futile.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?”

Miles studied her face a moment before answering. “So that you are capable of doing everything you need to.”

Charlie used her hands to try and shove him off of her, but wound up with both wrists gripped in his hand and her arms shoved above her head.

“Let me up!”

“You should have gone for my face. When your arms were out like that you search for something to hit me with.” He released her and stood up. “Again.”

This time she anticipated his movements and managed to take him down, straddling his chest and curling her fists into his shirt.

“Better.” He nodded up at her, making her smile. “Don’t get too comfortable-” Before he even finished the sentence he threw her off and twisted her position and she found herself facedown with Miles on top of her, one arm gripped firmly behind her back.

Charlie lifted her head and glared over her shoulder. “I think you’re enjoying this.”

“Getting frustrated?”

She was pretty sure he was laughing at her. He let go and the weight on her eased, allowing her to stand up. Charlie was determined to not let him best her again, although she figured it would be futile. He was stronger than she was and had decades of training.

Miles stood in front of her in a stance she was coming to recognize. “Want a break?”

The half-smile on his face made her blood boil. She moved fast, taking him by surprise. They struggled against each other, each trying to get the upper hand. He spun away from her wrapping his hands in her hair and dragging her to her knees.

“Come on girl, you gotta learn to fight dirty.” Miles let go and took a step back.

There wasn’t much pain, but Charlie knew her eyes were watering. “Dammit!”

“Let’s stop for now.”

She didn’t think she could take the pity she heard in his voice, she wasn’t giving up. Not yet. Adjusting her stance, she ran at him using all her weight, knocking him back and wrapped her hands around his neck. She sat astride him, using her knees to hold his arms at his sides. It was difficult not to crow in triumph, but Charlie managed.

“I did it.” She whispered, mostly to herself. “Now what?”

Miles rolled his eyes. “Soon I’ll teach you how to punch.”

“Oh yeah. Why not now?” Charlie leaned forward, not able to stop the grin on her face.

“Because you still haven’t accomplished this yet.” Miles face was calm and he wasn’t even out of breath.

She felt him move beneath her and knew she had seconds before he would win. That couldn’t happen, and she wracked her brain to think of something to subdue him. The thought came to her in a flash and she didn’t stop to think if it was a good idea.

Charlie leaned over and pressed her mouth to his, unsure what he would do or how he would react. She hoped for surprise and waited for horror. The last thing she expected was for him to kiss her back. His response was immediate; he opened his mouth and drew her in, their breath mingling in quick pants.

“That was unexpected.” Miles blinked up at her, his eyes searching hers. “You’re supposed to try and kill me, not seduce me.”

A sudden shyness swept through her and she wished she could hide the blush she knew was coloring her face. “Did it work?” She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“As a defense tactic? Maybe. It will only get you so far and then you either need to subdue the person or…” His voice trailed off and he looked at her mouth.

Charlie kissed him again, her body responding with a combination of heat and shivers that left her weak. It was wrong to want to kiss your uncle, but at the moment she didn’t care. She shifted, releasing his arms, gratified when he ran his hands up her back and pulled her closer.

He groaned in her mouth and she became very aware of her position on top of him. She shifted her weight slightly and was rewarded with another moan from Miles. Feeling bolder she gripped his hair, angling her mouth to dominate his and deepen the kiss. His hands continued to roam her body, finally settling on her ass, anchoring her where she sat.

“We shouldn’t.” He was gasping for air and rested his forehead against hers. But even as he said the words he pushed up against her, nearly unseating her. “Oh God, Charlie.”

She didn’t want to stop, it felt too good to touch him and finally break the tension that had been building between them for days.

“Miles?” She wasn’t sure what she was asking for, permission to keep touching him or a plea to stop. Nothing was certain except the curl of desire in her belly and an instinct that made her rock her hips against his.

Miles touched her face, smiling up at her. His eyes darkened, making it impossible for Charlie to look away. “This should be slower-” He reached down and unzipped her pants, encouraging her to lift up. “But we probably don’t have much time.”

He worked fast, pulling her jeans and underwear around her ankles. His fingers traced circles across her exposed skin, leaving heat in their wake. She was the one moaning now, unable to stop herself from trembling and her knees from shaking.

“I don’t know what to do.” Charlie hid behind her hair. This was too embarrassing. She knew how sex worked. How could something that felt this incredible be awkward? It was then that Miles fingers plunged lower and Charlie forgot how to breathe.

“I figured.” He increased the pressure between her legs and with his other hand he pushed the hair out of her eyes. “It’s not that complicated.”

He clasped her hand and pressed it to his fly, pushing up at the contact. Her fingers shook when she unzipped him and took his cock into her hand. The skin was softer than she imagined, the surface hot and rigid against her palm. Miles hissed and swore under his breath.

Charlie had to keep reminding herself that this was real, that they were really doing this. She couldn’t deny that she had been attracted to him since spotting him in the bar in Chicago; the thought that he might want her too had never crossed her mind.

“This is going to hurt.”

She watched fascinated when he licked his fingers and took himself in hand, adjusting until she could feel him pushing up. “Little help here, you need to press down.” He guided her with a hand on her hip and Charlie moved with him.

The shock of pain was quickly followed by the sensation of stretching as Miles continued to press up and into her. “Ow.” It was followed by a giggle. She couldn’t help it. She was fucking her uncle and life didn’t get any weirder than this.

“Now we move.” Miles was smiling at her, one of the first genuine smiles she had ever seen from him.

She rotated her hips experimentally, the sting was still there, but a sweet ache was fast replacing the pain. “Like that?”

He nodded, thrusting his hips in direct counterpoint to her movements. Slowly they built a rhythm, Miles hands guiding her rocking until the sensations started to overwhelm her. His fingers began to stroke her again, his other hand pulling her down for a kiss.

“Come on, Charlie. Just like that.” It was the combination of the sound of his voice urging her on and the pulsing between her legs that put her over the edge. Miles stiffened below her, pushing deeper and holding her still.

“That was-”

“Illegal in all fifty states.” He interrupted her. “Or at least it was, back when there were states.”

Charlie rested her head on his chest and listened to the rumble of his voice, not wanting to move. This changed everything and nothing. But it wasn’t something she wanted to give up. She was pretty sure she was in love with him and that in the end he would more than likely break her heart.

She pushed the niggling thoughts away and sat up. “Next time…”

“ _Next time_?” He was teasing her again. He had to be.

“Will you say no?”

“Probably not.” Miles ran his fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. “But next time I will go slow, take my time. Make you come so hard with my tongue and fingers that you forget your name.”

And she knew it then when he kissed her. This was a real thing between them, and like he had promised earlier to never leave, he meant every word.

 

A/N 2: Title taken from the song Headlights by Morning Parade.

 

 

This entry was originally posted at <http://katsfic.dreamwidth.org/89406.html>. Please comment there using OpenID.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Headlights by Morning Parade.


End file.
